The Lost Avenger
by SlimInk
Summary: What if Hydra/Russians found Steve instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm 100% sure this concept has been tackled before by quite a few people as well, with better and intriguing stories. But here's my version. Mostly focusing on the MCU, most likely merging it with the 616 continuity as well.**

**HYDRA base near the Borders of Russia.**

"Lieutenant. What is it?" shouted a heavily armed officer as they raided the last containment pods of HYDRA

"My God. It can't be, is that..."

"We found them."

"Let S.H.I.E.L.D know. We've done it. We finally found Captain America."

**Secret Location of S.H.I.E.L.D**

She ran through the doors and the great halls towards the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the message. It's still in a rapid motion since she got the news, never in battle or near death situations has her heart beaten this fast or extremely. She felt happy,relieved and excitement of seeing him again. After so long.

The fact that he may be able to live a life he was denied. It brought joy to her heart.

He may finally get his wish, their first dance.

Howard had called her the minute he received the message.

"They found him" she thought to herself.

"After so long, he's been found." She had to repeat it to herself.

She drove here as fast as she could and even her legs didn't want to stop, no matter how slow and restricted she felt. She dodged the few employees who obstructed her and knocked one off his feet. She wanted to help him up but now she felt was not the moment to do so. Another thought occupied her mind.

She halted at the door and the sudden stop caused the greyish brown strands of her hair to brush all over face. The years had been kind to her but alas like everyone and everything else nothing lasts forever, not even him but maybe he can now. As she walked towards the window to see him. Howard Stark faced towards her. Standing by his side was his faithful butler and her dear friend Jarvis.

"Peggy. I'm sorry. But..' Howard started.

She looked at the figure lying on the bed opposite the window screen, with the many machines and operators standing by monitoring his every breathe and fibre of his being.

She placed a hand on the cold glass. Her heart sank slightly not being able to cope that the hope that was renewed vanished again. All her relief turned into cold fear. For a moment the glass temperature did not affect her. She didn't even bother questioning why it's cold.

Before all of this, for some time she was near the brink of giving up of ever finding him again. At least in her lifetime. The day he vanished had been a sad day for them all. After all his efforts in helping to take down the rogue Nazi Science division, Hydra, he was robbed of rejoicing like them all.

Howard placed a hand on her shoulders to console her.

"I'm sorry Peggy. I'm sorry for giving you the false hope. I should have checked before telling you."

She could almost hear the tremble in his voice as well, he wanted to see his friend once again and was denied by fate. After Her, He may have felt a greater loss.

After all he spent the time and money to track him down. Over and over again he spent the last couple of years searching for him, Howard felt he owed him that much, because if the roles had been reversed He would have never given up on Howard.

Eventually Howard had given up hope of ever finding him, he didn't bother joining the expeditions anymore and instead focused elsewhere, his life, his company and most importantly his Wife and child, although Peggy felt that he could improve the relationship between him and his son. But Howard still funded a search party, just in case some trace of him is still out there.

Somewhere. If there is a possibility.

"No Howard don't be sorry. Steve wouldn't want to see us like this. It's not like it was a total loss. At least we found someone."

Peggy tried to cover up her sadness and broken tone as she consoled herself and Howard.

She covered her friend's hand on her shoulder and looked back at him with reddish teary eyes.

It would be a lie to say she was not disappointed and sad to see the person they found was not Steve. The joy and excitement she dug up from inside her was deteriorating again. She closed her eyes and she could still see the frail man who had the most courageous and big heart she met. He wanted to protect whomever he could even if his body was not up to the task. As she wiped her eyes dry before the tears could fall she said.

"Oh, how happy Steve would be right now."

Peggy's memories latched on the two friends and how each would protect the other during those old films during the war.

"That he would be. After All he risked his life to save him and the rest of 107th"

Howard with a big smile said remembering Steve's first call to action.

She looked at the brunette haired young Man. At the state he had been he still looked the way he once did before he was lost in 1945. A few bruises and cuts but he looked exactly the same, albeit his hair seemed longer. While her, Howard and the rest of the Commandos had aged ever so slightly, he did not. It had been 46 years since the war was won. But I guess Hydra still crawled in some hole on this Earth.

He looked comfortable and in peace so she did not bother entering the room. Instead she stood their for a while trying to keep herself in control.

"Bucky's home Steve."

She told herself with a smile as she walked away from the window. She took one last look again at his left chest. It had been covered in bandages. His arm had been completely cut off. But it was not bleeding instead looked to be covered by a metal exterior, the bandages was SHIELD being careful, more so than usual.

"Bucky's home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks ago. An Apartment in Brooklyn.**

He stared at his reflection as he fixed his tie. He fixed his collar. Gave his jet black suit a slight brush. Put on his black gloves. Picked up his cane from the edge of the sofa chair and exited the room. He locked the door. He looked around and it had been quiet. He liked it this way at this time of day. It was nice to enjoy a bit of peace, although he didn't mind the noise once in awhile it was a constant reminder of why he is still in this business after all. He wanted to keep people safe. He walked down the corridor from his apartment.

Tap..tap...tap...

Could be heard from his cane hitting the wooden floor and the stairs as he took each step. The stairs still kept him a fresh and relaxed. He hated lifts. The tight space within a small box. Not to his liking.

As he got out of the building block he saw the black van waiting for him.

Another small space he thought to himself. One thought that became a daily routine for him, although not as much as before.

Looking at the van again, it reminded him of a certain Agent that was slightly annoyed over the fact he took this long.

_"You know I did not need to be escorted today. I could have taken my car." He started_

_"Sir I do-_

_"I was never the Captain, Agent Coulson. I mean...sorry keep continuing" He cut Coulson off as he got into the back seat and shut the door behind him._

_"Sorry Mr. Barnes. I mean Buck-_

_Can I call you Bucky…_

_Ok…_

_Sorry Sir. I forget at times. _

_I'm a big fan by the way. Of what you and he did back in the War. You did a lot of good and saved a lot of people." Agent Coulson stumbled to reply back, one may say he is still in awe of being able to drive his hero around. _

_Bucky or as he went by James nowadays. Simply smiled back and said _

"_Barnes would be fine, or James if you would like Phil"_

_No one called him Bucky anymore. Ever since his friend died. Peggy may have been the only one left to call him Bucky._

_"But as I was saying I do not think Director Fury would appreciate his second in command leaving his apartment without any backup."_

_*When you see Fury thank him for me please." James replied back trying to keep his voice as monotone as he possibly could._

_"F.Y.I. Sir, I asked Fury to let me be your driver. It's not everyday you get to drive one of your heroes around 'town'."_

Bucky smiled at the memory. As he walked over to his van. He had to admit he liked Coulson and what he represented to SHIELD. Almost like a modern Steve but more fanboyish. It was one of the reasons he kept him as his consort and driver after that day. He admired the man's spirit to shine a bright light in some of the work they do. One of the reasons it annoyed him when he was supposedly 'killed'. Part of him wanted to let the man go but he felt that Fury was keeping a secret about Coulson, even as his second in command Bucky was not privy to all information.

He walked over to the van and inserted the key. He didn't need a some 'boring' Agent to drive him after Phil, after all he knows Fury has them watching him, his personal bodyguards. No matter how hard they tried to blend it, he could always spot them.

He started rotating it to unlock the door..

"Took your merry time, Agent Barnes"

Bucky looked over his shoulder at the familiar strong voice.

"Fury, what brings you to this neighbour hood. Thought you'd be in your comfy office in the Triskellion."

"Hmm. Nothing really just wanted to check on you." Nick Fury replied back as he and Bucky got inside the car.

"You know the usual.

Also to mention a small mission I want you to be a part of.

I want you to lead another small group of S.T.R.I.K.E personnel on this mission."

"What happened this time, who are you sending me to kill/detain." Bucky replied back

"Nothing is what I'm hoping. Plus no one as of now. But call it a hunch. If I'm right we may end up saving a lot of people.

SHIELD Intel tells me that a small group of Pirates have been in collision course with one of our boats.-"

"Still referring them as boats I see." Bucky replied back.

Nick Fury stared at him for a while before continuing

"As I was saying, They have taken control of one our boats, with a large number of hostage. I want the nation's best soldier their to prevent anything from happening. As well as keeping SHIELD intel safe."

"You don't believe this to be pure accidental. Plus I was never the Nation's best Soldier, Fury, stop using that line, feels like you're trying a bit too hard. "

"Ouch. Saw through that. Guess I'll have to think of something new when giving a sales pitch next time, not that you needed one."

"So what else is on board that ship."

"A couple of experimental weapons and very important intel on a recent project." Fury says as he takes a look at the time on his phone.

"By now Agent Sitwell is on board as well, possibly helping to keep everyone safe. Got word from him saying everything is fine. Nothing from the ordinary as of yet. But I doubt this 'lockdown' will last long. I don't want to take any chances."

"Which boat are we talking about."

"The Lemurian Star."


End file.
